i'd be so good to you
by wendi bird
Summary: "aye, i promise you, i won't hurt emma. if i do, you have every right to put a sword to my throat." / or, five times killian jones is warned not to hurt emma, and the one time she's warned not to hurt him. ; killian/emma
1. henry

**entitled;** (you'd be good to me and) i'd be so good to you  
**summary; **_"Aye, I promise you, I won't hurt Emma. If I do, you have every right to put a sword to my throat." / or, five times killian jones is warned not to hurt emma, and the one time she's warned not to hurt him.  
_**rating;** t  
**prompt;** 5 times fic about charming/henry/snow/august/someone warning killian/hook about hurting emma.  
**disclaimer; **i own nothing more than the little plot bunnies running through my head.  
**notes;** this little fic is going to be a total of six or seven chapters at the most. also, the lyrics below, are going to be in regards to the entire fic, not just one chapter this time. please do let me know what you think~

* * *

**one ; henry**

.

_everyone's around, no words are coming out  
and i can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound  
and i know this isn't enough, i still don't measure up  
and i'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it  
and i do want you to know, i hold you up above everyone  
and i do want you to know i think you'd be good to me  
and I'd be so good to you._

- good to you **marianas trench**

* * *

He wanted to gouge their eyes out. Every single one of them. They followed him everywhere. Walking down the street, sitting in Granny's diner, when he was getting on his Sheriff's nerves - he allowed himself a smirk, because she _was_ his, and no one, not even she, could tell him otherwise - people were watching and he was sick of it.

It was as if they were expecting him to spontaneously declare war on that blasted crocodile, Rumpelstiltskin, in the most inopportune of moments. It was ridiculous. He was far more intelligent, and a great deal more discreet, when it came to plotting and scheming; if he was up to something, the fools would never see it coming.

Just as he was contemplating a particularly gruesome method for removing a few eyeballs, a small boy slid into the seat across from him.

"Hook, right?" he asked, folding his hands together on the table top.

His brows furrowed as he took in the young boy in front of him; he knew he was Emma's son - the Sheriff had been adamant about keeping her son away from Killian and his 'influences' at all times - but the boy's name escaped him, as did any reason Killian could think of that the boy might have for approaching him when his mother so blatantly told the boy to stay away from him. Something Killian thought extremely hypocritical considering all the time she spent with him.

"Yes." he answered quickly, "And you are Emma's son."

"Henry." he corrected.

The name seemed to click in his head and he mentally scolded himself for not remembering the boy's name when he meant so much to the woman that meant that much and more to him.

"Is there something I can do for you, Henry?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at the small boy, the eyes of all the restaurant's customers on them not lost on him in the slightest.

"It's about my mom-"

Killian grew tense, suddenly alert at the possibility of something being wrong with the blonde. "What's wrong with your mother?"

The boy's brows rose a little in what Killian could only assume was surprise before holding his hands up and saying, "It's nothing bad, honest."

He allowed himself to relax, once again mentally scolding himself for making assumptions - of course Emma was fine; princess, she might have been, but she'd long since proved that should could handle herself quite well. "Then what about Emma do you wish to speak to me about?"

Henry hesitated, "You and my mom… You've got this thing going on."

Killian had to fight the smirk that wanted to make its way onto his lips, but he still ended up grinning down at the young boy, "You would be correct."

"Well, do you love her?"

Killian's grin fell away, and the air around him suddenly felt a lot thicker than it had been before; the question served to make him far more uncomfortable than he could ever remember being, despite the fact that he was sure he could answer the boy honestly. That was possibly one of the reasons he really didn't want to answer him.

So instead, he quirked a brow upwards and leaned forward, his arms still crossed over his chest as he did so, "What brought this on?"

Henry sighed, slouching in his seat and tapping the table top repeatedly with his fingertips, "It's just… She won't admit it, but I think Emma really, _really_ likes you. And she's been hurt. A lot. And if you don't love her - or don't think you can love her - and you know you're going to hurt her, I don't want you around her."

Killian's brows shot up at this and he couldn't help the small bit of admiration that bubbled in his chest for the boy; he hardly knew Killian, but he knew enough of him to understand why his mother wanted him to stay away from the pirate, yet here he was, telling him that he didn't want his mother getting hurt.

"I've been in love before." Killian started, fiddling with his hook after a few moments of silence, "And it's never ended well. I know it's been a similar case for Emma, so neither of us wants to hurt the other."

"Not wanting to hurt someone, doesn't mean you won't hurt them." Henry interjected, pulling a wry grin from Killian.

"I know." he nodded; he understood that more than the child knew. If anything, it made Killian wonder how a boy so young could possibly understand such pain. "And I also know that my word might not mean much, considering the way everyone sees me," he glanced around the diner, catching a few eyes to prove his point before looking back down at Henry, "But I can assure you, I have no intentions of hurting Emma. Ever."

His words were simple, and hardly the 'I love her' that the boy was looking for, but the gleam in Henry's eyes, and the small grin that slipped onto his lips made it seem like he was pretty pleased with Killian's answer.

"Good." Henry told him, "Because I've been learning how to use a sword, and I'm not afraid to use it."

Killian barked out a laugh, but nodded at the young boy, "Aye, I promise you, I won't hurt Emma. If I do, you have every right to put a sword to my throat."

Henry's grin grew and he pulled out his wallet, "Now that that's over with, how about some hot chocolate, on me?"

Killian could only laugh.

**[tbc.]**


	2. charming

**entitled;** (you'd be good to me and) I'd be so good to you  
**summary; **five times killian jones is warned not to hurt emma, and the one time she's warned not to hurt him.  
**rating;** t  
**prompt;** 5 times fic about charming/henry/snow/august/someone warning killian/hook about hurting emma.  
**disclaimer; **i own nothing more than the little plot bunnies running through my head.  
**notes;** i think i'm leaning more towards seven chapters for this now, for reasons… also thank you to that guest reviewer for correcting me on the word 'gouge', i make that mistake too often without even realizing it and it irks me. BUT ANYWAY, here's charming~ ;D

* * *

**two ; charming**

**.**

It was two days after the conversation with Henry that Killian stumbled into the oh-so-adored Prince Charming.

Or, well, two days after said conversation that Killian was _confronted_ by Charming.

"You."

Killian didn't miss a beat, spinning on his heel just as he was about to enter the diner to face the man with an expression of feigned surprise flitting across his features, "_Me_!" A smirk made its way onto his lips at the dark look the prince shot his way, "What can I do for you, _your highness_?"

"We need to talk, now." The prince didn't even wait before making his way into the diner, and though Killian was sorely tempted to just turn and walk away, he knew that if he did, he wouldn't hear the end of it from Emma later. So, with some reluctance, he followed the prince into the diner and to the table in the far corner, no doubt in his mind that the prince had seen him there several times before. Otherwise how would he know the diner was the perfect place to corner him? And without Emma around, too.

"An audience with his majesty?" Killian asked, the look of feigned shock gracing his features once more, "Well aren't I in luck?"

Charming's eyes narrowed as he slid into his seat, "Sit."

Killian rolled his eyes, but didn't comment and did as he was told. He would have much preferred to turn and walk away, but he much preferred dealing with the man in front of him now, than with Emma later.

"So to what do I owe this…_Honor_?" Killian drawled lazily, leaning back in his seat as he waited for the man to get on with things.

"Emma."

Killian had half a mind to slouch in his seat and complain about him doing what Henry had already done, but he didn't think mentioning Henry had been to see him the other day would be in the best interests of either one of them.

So instead he let a brow quirk upwards and leaned forward to rest his arms on the table, "What about Emma?"

"You love her."

Killian froze at that; he'd been expecting the question, much as Henry had done. Something he could use to get away with a vague, but well enough answer. But Charming wasn't asking.

"Don't even try to deny it." Killian glared up at the man, who only smirked down at him, "I don't like you, but I'm no fool. I know love when I see it."

"And your point would be?" He had to fight the urge to get up and walk away.

"She loves you, too."

A sense of shock flooded through him for two reasons, the first being the man's voice had gone incredibly soft, so much so Killian had to keep looking up at him to make sure it was the same person sitting in front of him. The second reason was… well, Emma _loved _him.

Still, he couldn't risk looking the slightest bit vulnerable in front of the prince so he leaned back, looking as if he was trying to stifle a yawn, "I am failing to see the point in this conversation."

Charming chuckled, though it seemed bitter to Killian, "My point is, don't be stupid, and I won't have to cut off that other hand."

Killian's brows shot up and he had to fight the urge to let out some snide remark as he set his hook down on the table and leaned forward, voice deathly quiet, "And what exactly, do you mean by _stupid_, your _Highness_?"

Charming smirked, leaning forward and meeting Killian's gaze without a hitch, "I mean what I said, _don't_ be stupid. Do you think I don't know what it feels like to think that the person I love is better than me? Too good for me? I see the way you look at her, the look in your eyes. The guilt at the possibility that you could have been responsible for her demise back in our world is constantly killing you inside because you love her so."

Charming paused, and Killian almost couldn't believe the words that were coming out of the man's mouth. It was annoyingly accurate, and though he knew it was against his better judgment he glared up at the prince and hissed, "_Shut up_. You know _nothing_."

In a flash, one of the table set knives was pressed against the base of his throat and he tensed, trying not to make a single movement that might make this man put the knife in him.

"No. _You_ know nothing." he growled, leaning forward and pressing the blade as hard as he could against Killian's skin without actually breaking skin. "And as little time as I've spent with my daughter, I know enough to know that letting your guilt get in the way of things will not end well. And Emma does _not_ deserve to get hurt because you're feeling sorry for yourself. So, don't be _stupid_."

Silence followed, but Killian was sure his glare spoke in volumes, especially considering Charming didn't pull the blade from his neck right away. A little part of him wanted to laugh; like father, like daughter. The rest of him was just frustrated that he'd been that careless with the walls he did well to hold up around anyone that wasn't Emma nowadays.

He could have argued, could have said he wasn't stupid, but the prince had hit the mark pretty accurately, as annoying as it was, so Killian did nothing more but give the man a small, curt nod.

Only then did Charming pull the knife back, setting it down carefully and pushed himself out of his seat, and onto his feet. "Good. Because if I don't get to you first, you can bet my wife will. And she's probably who you should worry about more."

Killian grimaced, not even bothering to give the man a reply as he watched him walk away.

The things he put up with for that woman.

**[tbc.]**


	3. snow

**entitled;** (you'd be good to me and) i'd be so good to you  
**summary; **five times killian jones is warned not to hurt emma, and the one time she's warned not to hurt him.  
**rating;** t  
**prompt;** 5 times fic about charming/henry/snow/august/someone warning killian/hook about hurting emma.  
**disclaimer; **i own nothing more than the little plot bunnies running through my head.  
**notes;** this one is a bit shorter than the others, because i'm sick and though i could have put it off, i really didn't want to wait too long to update it. hopefully you guys like it despite it's shortness~

* * *

**three ; snow**

**.**

He saw her coming before she spotted him in the far corner of the diner. There was something in her expression that he couldn't quite read, no matter how he studied it as she made her way over to him.

"I was starting to wonder when you'd be coming around." he drawled, absentmindedly running his finger along the rim of his glass. "I have to admit that I didn't expect it to be so soon; your husband was here only a few hours ago."

"Well, my husband," she started, seeming almost breathless as she stood beside the table, "Mentioned something about putting you in your place. I had to make sure he didn't do any damage."

Killian shot her a smug grin, "Why, your concern is just _touching_, your Highness."

Snow glared down at him, "I did it for his sake, and Emma's; the last thing we need is to give Emma any reason to be upset with us. We're trying to fix things with our daughter, and unfortunately you are now part of the package."

"Please, do contain your enthusiasm." he chimed, a wicked grin making its way onto his lips at the dark look she gave him.

"Do you think this is a joke?" she hissed, leaning forward and slamming her hand down on the table as she glared at him, "My daughter is _not_ a joke."

All amusement faded from his demeanor at her words; he pushed his glass away from his person and sat up straighter, every bit serious as he spoke, "I would _never_ treat Emma as such. I may enjoy every possible second of your blatant dislike of our courtship, tease and annoy her with it, but what we have, what she is to me, will _never_ be a joke."

Her gaze didn't soften in the slightest as silence enveloped them, but Killian did notice a flash of something flicker in her eyes, did notice her hesitation in what to say or do next.

There was a great sense of satisfaction in knowing that he'd been able to leave one of them speechless; the constant threats were quickly growing tiresome and though he'd grown more tolerant of these people and their obvious dislike of him, it was only so long before his patience thinned out.

"I just want to make one thing clear here, Hook." she muttered darkly.

He crossed his arms over his chest, a heavy sigh leaving his lips, "And what would that be, milady?"

Maybe it was something she saw in his eyes, or heard in the tired, resigned tone of his voice - or maybe it was nothing more than the mere thought of her daughter - but Snow White's expression softened the slightest as she looked down at him, "Take care of Emma, and always, _always_, put her first. Or my husband will be the least of your worries."

The corner of his lips quirked up in a crooked grin. "Are you giving me your _blessing_, your Highness?"

Snow pursed her lips together, seeming displeased with that possibility for a good moment before she corrected him, "What I'm giving you is the chance to prove me - prove _all of us_ - wrong."

Killian chuckled, shaking his head and pulled his glass closer to himself once more, "You're giving me the chance, but that doesn't necessarily mean you actually want me to prove you wrong. You'd much prefer it if Emma were to love someone else."

"Whatever makes Emma happy, I will approve of, in the end." Snow answered curtly, straightening herself up and clearing her throat. "Now, do we have an understanding?"

Killian wanted to laugh again; stubbornness seemed a very prominent trait in the members of this family, and it was hard not to find it amusing.

"Aye, your Highness." he murmured, bringing his glass to his lips, "We have an understanding."

"Good." she breathed, ready to turn and walk away when she turned back to smack him on the head.

"Hey!" he called out, setting his glass back down to avoid spilling it all over himself, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Watch your mouth around my grandson." Snow scowled, "Honestly, I know you're a pirate, but even you should know better."

She walked away before he could tell her off, but as he reached up to rub at the back of his head, Killian couldn't help muttering, "_Bloody insane Charming women_."

**[tbc.]**


	4. red

**entitled;** (you'd be good to me and) I'd be so good to you  
**summary; **five times killian jones is warned not to hurt emma, and the one time she's warned not to hurt him.  
**rating;** t  
**prompt;** 5 times fic about charming/henry/snow/august/someone warning killian/hook about hurting emma.  
**disclaimer; **i own nothing more than the little plot bunnies running through my head.  
**notes;** omfg this was so hard for me to write. i've never written ruby before and i love her but i seriously feel like i didn't do her any justice, no matter how many times i rewrote it. i really tried, but i couldn't get a good feel for it, so i've just decided to post what i wrote last. do let me know what you think~ cause i think i can dig a red/hook broship here.

* * *

**four ; red**

**.**

After his conversation with Snow White, Killian was sure there couldn't be anyone else coming to bother him, but he'd decided to switch booths just in case; instead of his usual seat in the far left corner of the diner, he sat in the front right, right next to the window close to the door. It was a tiny little spot he'd noticed that people often overlooked, or completely missed upon entering the diner.

"You look like you need a drink."

Killian scowled, turning his attention up to the leggy brunette that was standing there with a tumbler and a bottle of whiskey.

"I appreciate the offer, dear, but I'm not interested." he said with small smirk and a wink before turning his attention back to the book he had sitting in front of him.

"Ha ha." she responded, rolling her eyes and sitting in the seat across from him, "You're just hilarious."

Fighting the urge to retaliate crudely, Killian memorized the page number and shut the book, giving her a bored look, "I know, I know, I'm a hoot. Now, clearly you're not here to make small talk, so why don't you get on with it so I can get back to my book now, love."

"Well for starters," she set down the tumbler and bottle of whiskey before turning her attention back to him, "I'm Red. Well, Ruby, but everyone calls me Red."

"Killian Jones. Pleasure." he answered, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for her to continue; now, on any other day, he wouldn't mind the female attention, especially from one so particularly good looking, but for one thing, he wasn't in the mood. Not even a little. After the past few days, he could do with no one's attention but Emma's - and maybe even Henry's - if possible. It seemed that the world was against him, it seemed. For another, he couldn't bring himself to even play the slightest bit interested in another female since Emma. Partially because she could very well castrate him if he did, but mostly because Emma was really the only person he needed, as frustrating as it had initially been.

"Well, Killian, I came to offer you a drink because working here, I've been able to witness your conversations with a few of my friends." she told him, folding her arms together on top of the table, "After dealing with Charming, I figured you'd need it. Dealing with Snow, well…. That's why I brought the entire bottle and not just a glass."

"Aren't you generous." he responded with a roll of his eyes.

"I am, considering I'm about to have a conversation with you about my concerns when I could have just waited for the next full moon to give you a taste of what I would do to you if you ever hurt Emma." There was now a steely edge to her voice that made his brows shoot up in surprise.

"Full moon? You're a-"

"Wolf." she finished off with a nod, leaning back in her seat but not once breaking their gaze, "And maybe it's not my business, this thing you and Emma have going on, but aside from being my best friend's daughter, she is also _my_ _friend_, and I'm not going to let you get away with hurting her."

Killian stared at her, a blank expression on his face as he tried to figure out how much of a threat this one really was; he knew her parents wouldn't hesitate in ending him permanently if he so much as upset her, but he didn't really know much about the relationship between Emma and this girl. The threat of letting the wolf in her take care of him was really more than enough for him to realize the bond was a strong one, so he couldn't help wanting to prove to her, too, that he would never willingly allow any harm to come to Emma.

"You're right, it's not your business," he responded, tilting his head to the side as he looked down at her, "But I'll humor you."

Her gaze hardened and she leaned forward, ready to spew some more threats at him, no doubt, but he continued before she got the chance.

"Emma is too good for me. I know she is. She deserves someone far better than myself, but she's made it clear that I'm the one she wants, and I'm determined to keep her." he reached for the bottle of whiskey and popping it open, "People can disapprove all they want, but that isn't going to change. Threatening me is only guaranteeing that I will never harm her. That I will never let her go."

Tearing his gaze from the brunette, Killian reached for the glass tumbler and poured himself some of the whiskey, needing it much more now that he was knee deep in a conversation he would have much preferred avoiding for as long as humanly possible.

"You love her… Emma's… You're each others' true loves, aren't you?" Red asked, the sound of awe very clear in her voice.

Killian downed the whiskey and poured himself another, "She may be mine, doesn't necessarily mean that I'm hers."

The thought that he might not be hers terrified him much more than he would ever admit, and it seemed Red sensed that, because she reached over and placed her hand gently over his, "She loves you. I really don't see how you could _not_ be her true love… I mean, do you really think we'd be taking the time to talk to you about hurting Emma if we thought you didn't mean a lot to her? She's been hurt before, so we know she could take care of herself in regards to something we might consider a fling."

Killian had grown tense through her entire lecture, his eyes glued to her hand on his in fear that she might see just how worried he was if he looked up at her. Slowly, her words started to sink in, though, and he relaxed a bit. "Do you have any rum back there? I think I'd prefer that to the whiskey right about now."

Pulling her hand back, Red let out a small laugh, "I think so, I can go check."

"You do that, love." he murmured, grabbing up the bottle of whiskey just as she reached to take it back with her, "Ah-ah, you can leave this here as well, just in case."

"Pirates." Red sighed, pushing herself out of her seat and giving him a hard look as she warned him once more, "In all seriousness, though, take care of Emma. Make sure she knows you love her, because the way you're thinking right now, she could be thinking the same way. I don't want to have to hunt you down the next full moon."

Killian snorted, "I won't give you that chance, lass. Actually, Emma wouldn't give you that chance. But you have my word. I'll take care of her, always."

She smiled, seeming content with his answer before walking off to find him some rum.

And oh, was he going to need the rum. Especially if Emma found out he was drowning his emotions in alcohol.

Killian chuckled, taking another drink of whiskey, '_Hypocrisy at its finest, Emma, love._'

**[tbc.]**


	5. grumpy

**entitled;** (you'd be good to me and) I'd be so good to you  
**summary; **five times killian jones is warned not to hurt emma, and the one time she's warned not to hurt him.  
**rating;** t  
**prompt;** 5 times fic about charming/henry/snow/august/someone warning killian/hook about hurting emma.  
**disclaimer; **i own nothing more than the little plot bunnies running through my head.  
**notes;** 'captain pretty boy' shall be credited to the lovely reviewer Lena, as is the idea for this chapter, because I honestly hadn't even considered this before she left that lovely review and now, well…here it is. i feel like i could have done better with this... like, much, _much, _better. but i'm sitting in a hospital waiting room writing this, irritated that i haven't updated it in a while, so here you go, dears.

* * *

**five ; grumpy/seven dwarves**

**.**

After his conversation with Red, Killian had decided to stay away from the diner for a little while; as reasonable as she seemed in her own defensiveness in regards to his Emma, Killian wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone else who might decide to pick a bone with him.

Well, as fate what have it, the world didn't care what he was or wasn't in the mood for.

"Hey, Captain Pretty Boy."

Killian didn't even bother hiding the groan that left his lips; who the bloody hell was it now? Scowling, he stopped and turned to see a cluster of dwarves crossing the street and heading in his direction.

"As flattered as I am that you think I'm good looking, I'm not interested." he said with boredom quite evident in his tone; the dwarves weren't exactly all that high on his 'do not upset' list, regardless of their relationship with Emma's mother.

"What kind of joke are you playing?" asked the one at the front of the group - Grumpy, if Killian was remembering correctly.

"Excuse me?" Killian asked, a brow arching upwards as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Don't play dumb." Grumpy growled, "This thing you've got with princess Emma."

Killian had to fight the smirk from slipping onto his lips at the thought of Emma hearing that; she'd blatantly refused to be acknowledged as such as long as they were in Storybrooke.

"I play no games with Emma." he told the dwarf, no doubt looking more bored with this conversation than he actually felt. "And even if I was, the nature of my relationship with her isn't anyone's business, _especially_ not yours, dwarf."

"Listen you," Grumpy stepped forward as the rest of the group grew rowdy, and jabbed him in the chest with a pudgy finger, "I don't care who you think you are, around here, you're no one and if you're messing with the princess, we won't hesitate to put your head on a platter."

Killian laughed, "Sod off."

Maybe he shouldn't have been treating the matter as such, but it was just something about a bunch of dwarves threatening to kill him that made him want to keel over laughing.

The Grumpy one looked like he was ready to pounce, but another one - Doc, he thinks - jumped in before he could. "Look, Mr. Pirate Captain, sir, we mean no harm. Not really. We just worry for the princess. She is the daughter of Snow White, our only family besides each other, and we're going to protect her no matter the consequences. Even if it's up against someone like you."

"Someone like me?" For some reason, it was those words that offended him more than anything else. He knew he was a pirate, wasn't known as a good person but the thought of people constantly reminding him that Emma was worth someone so much better than him was enough to drive a man to madness. He had Charming telling him to not let that get to him, to not let it drive him away from Emma, but how was he able to do that when everyone kept bringing it up and throwing it in his face?

Doc had the decency to look a little ashamed, at least, but the words had already been said and the stiffness in Killian's back wasn't likely to go away anytime soon.

"I… It's just… You are… and she is-"

"She's a princess and you're an evil _pirate_." Grumpy spat, the rest of the group suddenly silent, awaiting Killian's retaliation.

And he could have acted out. Threatened them in kind and created a scene then and there in the middle of town for talking to him in such a way, but he didn't. He thought of Emma. Thought of Charming's words and her mother's.

"I know." he told them, face expressionless, "I know I don't deserve her, I know she deserves better and I don't need a bunch of stupid little gits reminding me that she could do so much better with someone else than she would with me." One of the others looked like they wanted to interject, but he continued without a hitch, "But the thing is, she wants to be with me, and I'm selfish enough to take full advantage of that and _never_ let her go."

The dwarves remained silent, and Killian stared each and every one of them down until he reached Grumpy's glare, and waited patiently for the brute's commentary on his little speech.

"If she so much as sheds a single tear because of you-"

"You'll send her father my head on a silver platter?" Killian finished off, ignoring the nervous chuckles from the rest of the dwarves, "Understood."

It seemed that with that, Grumpy was appeased; he relaxed a little, took a step back and gave Killian a curt nod. It wasn't much, but Killian knew that it was more than enough to show that they were on the same page. That they had an understanding.

"Now, if you don't mind," Killian muttered, backing away from the group of men slowly, "I'm going to go tell Emma she's got a family that's bloody fucking insane."

At the scowls he received, Killian grinned and turned on his heel, heading in the direction of Emma's place as he thought, '_But only just a little._'

**[tbc.]**


	6. tinkerbell

**entitled;** (you'd be good to me and) I'd be so good to you  
**summary; **_five times killian jones is warned not to hurt emma, and the one time she's warned not to hurt him._  
**rating;** t  
**prompt;** 5 times fic about charming/henry/snow/august/someone warning killian/hook about hurting emma.  
**disclaimer; **if I owned ouat, we'd be having so many more captain swan interactions, and some serious domestic hook right about now.  
**notes;** IT'S BEEN A WHILE AND I'M SORRY. My muse kind of flew out the window with all the shit that's been happening in my personal life. My uncle getting thrown into the hospital, dying only a month later- from there it all kind of just… went to hell for my family. But I'm back for the most part, and there's only one more chapter after this so hopefully I'll get to finishing it up quickly. Now, i know that some people were expecting august to be thrown in there next, but I'm sticking to the 'five times' here, and we've hit the five person mark for hook already, so now we've reached the one time emma's warned not to hurt hook. Here's tinkerbell~ (who looks a hell of a lot like Claire holt in my head, jsyk~)

* * *

**six ; tinkerbell**

**.**

There was a series of things that Emma still could not bring herself to grow accustomed to despite all the insanity her life had become since she'd come to Storybrooke. It was all too much to process a majority of the time; all the fairy tale creatures and the like. She'd spent most of her life thinking they were nothing but stories and suddenly it was all real.

But getting used to these kinds of things took time. And while it had already been a while since the curse had been broken, new things were happening everyday that still got her head spinning. Like her parents-and just about everyone else she knew that didn't approve-telling her time and time again that dating Captain Hook wasn't one of her best ideas.

She was still trying to wrap her head around the 'Captain Hook' part of it all. If she was being honest, though, Emma couldn't even look at him that way anymore. He wasn't Hook, he was Killian. She knew him well enough now to know the difference between the two.

She knew him well enough to know that even teetering on that thin line between both people she was still pretty damn sure she was falling for him. It scared the shit out of her, made her want to run, because she could not afford another Neal situation, but a part of her knew it wouldn't be. Even in all her doubts, a part of her was annoyingly sure that he would never do that to her.

Which was why she was currently heading over to Granny's for their usual lunch date-Emma honestly couldn't remember how that had even started, but it was something they did everyday now and she wasn't really complaining-when a petite blonde stepped out of god knows where and right in front of her, blocking her path.

"Shit." Emma cursed, eyes wide as she came to a rocky halt, "What the hell? Where did you even come from?"

"Pixie." she quipped, rolling her blue eyes and folding her arms over her chest, "You know, for someone who's supposed to be this wonderful Savior, you're not very bright, are you?"

Emma scowled, "Just because you can go from being the size of a thumbtack to human size in the blink of an eye doesn't mean you should."

"It's easier to get places when I can fly." Tinkerbell shrugged, "But I didn't come over here to talk about my means of transportation."

"Then why did you come here?" Emma asked, sighing heavily, "Other than to almost give me a heart attack, I mean."

The blonde pixie glared at her, "To talk about Killian, of course."

"Of course." Emma muttered, folding her own arms over her chest as she prepared herself for another one of the pixie's jealous spouts.

"He really loves you."

Well, that wasn't what Emma was expecting at all. "What?"

"_He really loves you_." Tinkerbell repeated, nose scrunching up the slightest bit as she quickly grew annoyed with Emma. "And as much as I don't like you…. I don't like him being unhappy more. If that makes sense."

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, "For the most part."

Tinkerbell scowled, but continued, "My point here is, you make him happy, Swan, so don't break his heart, or I'll make the Neverland sirens look like puppies when I come after you."

Emma shuddered; she'd never been to Neverland, but she'd gotten Killian to speak of it enough to learn that the sirens were some seriously scary mermaids.

"Look…" Emma mumbled, shifting her weight from one leg to the other, "These things have never once come easily for me, but Killian…Being with him feels right. And as fucking terrified I am about how much I've come to feel for him, I'm not going to let that go. I'm not going to hurt him because I know all to well what it feels like to have someone hurt me. I-"

"Love him." Tinkerbell finished, nodding once, "I know. I can see it. Your light is always brighter when your with him. So much brighter. I remember how horribly dull it was when we first met, Swan, I don't need to be reminded about just how miserable you were."

Emma glared at the pixie, "I was not miserable. I was trying to get back to my son."

"Which means that was your light after you'd realized your parents never abandoned you, meaning your light was so much worse before you even came to Storybrooke," Tinkerbell grimaced, "I'd hate to have seen your light then. It must have looked horrible."

"Is this conversation over? Because I kind of have somewhere I have to be." Emma seethed.

"Yes, yes, go meet Killian." Tinkerbell answered, dismissing her with a wave of her hand, "Just remember, I'm so much worse than a bunch of sirens if I really want to be."

With a grimace, Emma nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good." she small girl managed to shoot her a smile. "Enjoy your date."

And like that, the girl was tiny again, wings fluttering as she hovered in front of Emma for a bit before flying off.

'_Nope, never getting used to that_.'

**[tbc.]**


End file.
